Jeepers 4!
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: Kevin, Ben, Anna, and Mike are up to their usual craziness again! This time, they are in WALMART! Read and review!


**Author's Note: GUESS WHO'S BACK? Hehe, this is a funny Jeepers. We rate it TEEN for a reason ;). Cowritten by Ms. Indecisive. We experimented with line techniques. SOMEBODY'S LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING. FFN IS SUCKING**

Anna was eating shampoo in Walmart. She sucked the shampoo out with a straw, and then drank some conditioner, to level it out.

"Hmm. Needs salt." She hopped into a woman's shopping cart and they rode off to the aisle. Anna looked to her right.

Going the other way in a different shopping cart was Kevin.

"Hola Anna." said Kevin. Anna nodded.

"And to you."

Mike Morningstar stood in the makeup department and dropped his bottle of hair-gel, after witnessing what had just happened. It shattered all over the floor. A small woman in a blue vest approached him.

"Sir, I need you to pay for that."

Mike shoved her to the ground and stopped the cart with Anna in it.

"Explain yourself." he said. Anna looked up, with her mouth bulging. Mike crossed his arms.

"Whatever is in your mouth, spit it out right now." He held out his hand. Anna frowned, and opened her mouth. Hundreds of shiny marbles poured out.

"I don't even want to know Anna."

"SIR GET OFF OF THAT TRAMPOLINE! IT'S FOR DISPLAY ONLY!"

"_We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world was turning!"_ sang Kevin, doing somersaults in the air.

Kevin jumped off and landed with a thud on the ground. Screaming was heard from underneath him.

Kevin lifted up his rump, and looked at the body underneath him.

"Mikeyyy! I missed you!" Kevin laughed. "You aren't the first thing to be stuck under my butt today!" Kevin skipped out of sight.

"Ow." said Mike, standing up. He looked up, and saw Ben's grand entrance.

Ben floated down from the ceiling with an umbrella and landed on a giant oyster shell with sparkles flying everywhere. Fireworks shot up from the ground and break-dancers started dancing. Kevin and Anna came over and got into line and kicked their legs up with Ben and nine Rockettes.

Mike sighed, and continued with the charade. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, everything was gone.

He shook his head and tried to find them. He walked over to the pet department, peered through the shelves, and saw Anna and Ben on the other side.

Ben and Anna were both holding a hamster.

"Come on little hamster! Say hello to Mister Snuggles!" said Anna, nudging her hamster closer to Mister Snuggles. Ben pushed Mister Snuggles closer to Anna's hamster.

"Go meet Mister Snuggles, Captain Killing Death Squadron Ben Jr!" Anna raised an eyebrow and held her hamster up.

"This is a girl hamster." said Anna. Ben nodded. "I LOVE the name!"

They pushed the hamsters closer. Mike squinted.

"I'm feeling some tension between these hamsters." said Ben raising his eyebrow suggestively. Anna threw her hamster across the room in a dismissive fashion. Ben did the same.

"You're _my_ British hamster." said Anna. Ben turned on a CD and "Tell me something good" came through the speakers. Ben and Anna held up feather dusters.

"Be devious." said Ben.

Mike felt terribly disturbed, but couldn't stop watching. It was like seeing a bunny on fire. It was compelling!

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Kevin, eating a cookie next to Mike.

"AHHHHHH!"

Kevin backed up, and Mike was shaking.

"Don't scare me like that!" A hamster flung over to where they were standing. Kevin picked it up and banged it against the wall.

"Who's going to stop me now, PETA?" asked Kevin. Mike twitched. Kevin stopped the inhumane treatment.

"Just eat your cookie Kevin." said Mike. Kevin raised his hand to his lips and dropped what was in his palm into his mouth.

"Kevin?" said Mike. "Why is your cookie in your left hand?" Kevin shrugged. "Where's the hamster, Kevin?"

Kevin swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I don't know."

"Did you chew it?"

"Kind of, but it tasted bad, so I swallowed it whole!"

Anna walked into the aisle, visibly pregnant. Mike dropped his jaw. Kevin clapped.

"Good for you, Anna." Ben walked in with a smoothie and looked at the sight. His face trembled and he started shaking vigorously. Anna gave a thumbs up.

Kevin lifted her shirt up enough to expose the beach ball underneath it. It fell out.

"Dude, we just punked you!" Kevin and Anna laughed.

"Seriously though Ben, I am pregnant."

Everybody flapped their arms and flew out of Walmart.

"TO HOLLYWOOD!"

The world exploded.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ...

Gwen woke up on the stairs and immediately jumped up, horrified.

"I need medication." She walked downstairs and saw Kevin and Anna talking. "Guys I need your opinion on something."

Anna turned around, with her arms cradling her enlarged stomach. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Pregnancy."

Gwen shrieked and ran out the door. Ben came in, confused by his cousin's behavior.

"What was that ab-"

Ben saw the pregnant Anna and stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a small gasp of air and fainted. Ben collapsed on the ground.

Anna lifted up her shirt, exposing her fake pregnancy band.

"This is the worst health assignment ever. I don't want to know what a pregnant woman feels like!"

Kevin kept facing the wall. "This is stupid."

"Come on Kevin, getting good grades will impress Gwen!" Kevin sighed and turned around.

He was also wearing a fake pregnancy band. Anna touched his stomach.

"It doesn't feel right." she said. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What does _yours _feel like?" Kevin touched Anna's fake stomach. They continued to rub each other's stomachs.

At that precise moment, Gwen's mother walked into the room. Kevin looked up with a bright red face.

"Hello Mrs. Tennyson."

Mrs. Tennyson looked at the two pregnant teenagers and her unconscious nephew with shock.

"Is this why my daughter wants medication?"


End file.
